


Kaneki the desert bellydancer

by kenyakaneki



Series: Tokyo Ghoul desert au [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Gen, crackships, ghouls dont eat humans, hikari is a queen, kaneki is a bellydancer, shoujo ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of Tokyo Ghoul au desert. Oneshot. Kaneki was a dancer of a ghoul touring company. After performing at the royal palace, the queen Hikari hired him  to be real dancer and squire of the young princes. Witness the beginning of a new story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaneki the desert bellydancer

Initial note : The Hikari and Ryoko are two widows who espoused each other. I'll put Hikari 's hair as light blue here. It is like Touka only with silver eyes (equal to Yomo) and no bangs covering her face. The Touka and Hinami have 16 years and dating from the 13. Before their mothers are married. The Ayato is 13 years old.  
Ghouls and humans coexist here, because the first eat the same food as the last.

Narrator P.O.V.

"The small kingdom of Crisalis was celebrating. It was Moon festival, the biggest festival of the place. Dance competitions and performances took place throughout the country, with its peak in Beltane capital.

The kingdom was government by Hikari, a brave and lively queen. The sovereign supported very much the dance, always repeating the proverb of those who dance, scares away their woes.

She was so fond of dancing that sometimes she even presented herself in public. Accompanied by her children, her consort wife and daughter of this. Even her serious brother accompanied her sometimes.

Queen Hikari was always famous for her energetic personality. Her crown princess, Touka, walked the same side too. But her son Ayato was an observer boy. He is sweet .

The boy was like the late king, killed by an incurable disease. Ayato bothered to be compared to his father, after all they are two different people. So he tries to prove his worth as a prince and show his differential.

The queen did not need remarry. But she did to protect the future mother-in-law of her daughter. Who was also her friend. The marchioness Ryoko lost her husband in a robbery. Not long after that, she began to be besieged with marriage proposals.

Fearing for her friend, the widow queen made her decision. She married the marchioness, making her consorte.You know , in Crisalis kingdom, weddings are open to all genres (cis, trans, not binary, intersex). Polyamorous marriages are allowed too.

So nobody reacted with scandal to the new royal couple. On the contrary, the whole country celebrated the presence of a new consort.

And in a few years, certainly celebrate the princess Touka marriage to the young marquise Hinami.

...........................................

The Crisalis nation was strong for two things: weaving and dancing. People from various corners saw the country behind it.

The festival of the moon was the high point of the year. Everything was full. The palace was always open to national and foreign dancers. The royal family also made their presentations.

During the festival, a renowned ghoul foreign company performed for royalty. Was named Company Ghoul Sun and Moon. It was very good artists.

What most caught the attention of the royal family was the only boy of the company. A young rinkaku ghoul . With hair and eye onyx's colour. The boy danced like a god. Made movements with and without kagunes. Never in Crisalis been seen a bellydancer guy so skilled .

...........................................

Kaneki Ken was exultant. At 18, he and his companions were doing very well. Who knew that dance would be his livelihood. And bellydance even more, something considered feminine.

There have been places where he had been harassed because people thought he was gay. Only because he was bellydancer. Yes, Ken Kaneki only loves men. And ? And even if he was straight, he would not change his profession. Dance has not sexual orientation.

Kaneki went through many countries. He had to learn to fight and wield the sword. The desert is dangerous, there are burglars. Speaks and writes in five languages: Japanese, English, Persian, Arabic and Chinese. Kaneki also dances zouk. And devours books.

Before the company, he suffered many abuses at home due to his delicate nature and love for dance. At 13, he ran away from home to run the world. And he never regretted. He sweated to get where he is today.

Kaneki is happy. His company established in Crisalis. A place where he could be who he was unafraid to be happy.

Kaneki is happy. The royal family is pleased with his dancing. He senses that something good will happen judging by the incessant whispers of the queen with her relatives.

Perhaps the company to earn good money. Or at best, the royal seal of approval.

Poor Kaneki. Hardly knows what will happen to his life.

...........................................

It was night when our young man was in the inn. The day was full. And the next day was even more full.

It was late when a royal messenger slammed the door. Searching for Kaneki Ken. Our kid almost had a heart attack: the queen summoned to the palace.

The young man went and returned the next morning. With a sad and one happy news. Sad because he announced the company's output. Happy because he had been hired to be the real dancer and squire of the young princes and young marquise. An irresistible proposal. His companions were sad and happy. And they wished him good luck.

.................................................. ......

At the end of the Moon Festival, Ken was announced as the first dancer and squire of the royal palace. That only increased his fame within Crisalis. All spoke on Kaneki, bellydancer who won the royalty.

..........................................

Now our young Kaneki spends his days helping three young noblemen, teaches them dances classes, training fights with them. And dance publicly when royalty requests it. In his spare time, he locks himself in the library. Indeed, were the books the reason Kaneki taken the job. He even won the library key.

Kaneki high dance. Dancing alone. Dance with his new friends (and masters). His politeness and cuteness appeal to everyone. His precision and sensuality in dance makes shine eyes (sighs can be heard when he dances).

Every morning, our young like to practice a little alone. With no one to watch. Although in recent times, he realized that someone spies. Thanks to Touka-sama, he discovered that the stalker was the prince Renji. What let Kaneki with shivers down his spine and wet dreams. But that's a topic for the next fic. "

**Author's Note:**

> Well, folks. I wanted to do fanfic long. But , while i did not finish "Dust in the Wind", i will not continue this fic. So i leave this oneshot for you. In continuation, beyond the existing couples, we will yomokane too.


End file.
